Episode 265
編 【終章】 それが生きる力だ |Story Romaji Title = Tarutarosu Hen Shūshō: Sore ga Ikiru Chikara Da |Funimation Title= Tartaros Chapter, Finale - Where the Power of Life Lies |Adapted =Chapter 415 |Air Date = December 26, 2015 |Episode = 265 |Arc = Tartaros arc |Opening Song = Believe in Myself |Ending Song = Azayaka na Tabiji |Adapted 2 =Chapter 416 }} Tartaros Arc Epilogue: That Is the Power of Life is the 265th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 90th episode of the 2014 series. In the aftermath of the war with Tartaros, peace is regained with the destruction of Face and the total demise of all the members of Tartaros. The Dragons depart, having fulfilled their roles in creating tranquility between humans. With everyone still recovering from their wounds, Makarov Dreyar decides that the time has come to disband Fairy Tail. Summary Following the aftermath of war with the Dark Guild, everyone looks on from the rapture, while Makarov is upset from his own weakness of not activating Lumen Histoire, with a meek Mavis not long after comforting him. Back with the Dragons, everyone surrounds them with lore and grace from saving them from the wrath of the Faces, with all the ancient creatures interacting with their respective children. Sting and Rogue wonder what became of their fathers after seeing their deaths, which both Weisslogia and Skiadrum go on to state they manipulated their memories in order to create an illusion of their death, while stating that were already dead, as their souls were taken away by Acnologia himself. Grandeeney goes on to explain that they sheltered inside their children's body to prevent dragonification and to extend their own lives. Unable to return to their children's bodies, they admit their time together is coming to an end, but tell the humans not to forget of Igneel's valor. Elsewhere, Natsu, painfully in tears over the loss of his father, goes on to reflect on all the things he wanted to tell him, regretting not being able to. As the Dragons begin to depart with little time left, they state that their era of existence is over, upsetting everyone but tell them to all look forward to continuing the pact, Magna Carta, that the ancient creatures created to ensure a more promising future. With Igneel's dying words embedded in Natsu, the Dragon Slayer promises that he will avenge his father by annihilating the Black Dragon. A week after these events, everyone in Magnolia Town is rebuilding the ruins caused from the war, while everyone around the country affected by it are still healing their wounded souls. By the ruins of the Fairy Tail Guild, members wonder if they'll rebuild it once more, to which Makarov admits an era might have come to an end. In the town's hospital, the Thunder God Tribe awaits for Laxus to awaken, and once he does, he is happily greeted by his bodyguards, the Dragon Slayer regretting he wasn't strong enough to be able to protect them. In the park, Wendy's hair is restored with the help of Cancer and Lucy as Carla and Panther Lily observe the two from afar, noting everyone's recent hardships. At their house, Natsu and Happy begin to pack their things, noting the lack of money they currently have, although Natsu admits they have a bigger problem within a letter he holds in his hand. Elsewhere in the snowy mountains, Gray has returned to his hometown to pay respects to his deceased parents. Juvia happened to follow him, wanting to reveal that she was the one who caused the death of his father, stating she cannot love him anymore. Gray angrily grabs her, not long after breaking down in tears, thanking Juvia for his father's last request. In the park's outskirts, a troubled Erza remembers of her violate upbringing, trembling to herself that she might not ever be able to trust people. Jellal appears to support her, stating that she will be the reason him and the newly-recruited Oración Seis members' darkness will vanquish once they encounter again in the future, which puts the knightly Mage at ease. Meanwhile, at Sabertooth, Sting and Rogue return with Minerva, who is heavily greeted by her guildmates, putting the young mistress in tears of happiness. Later on, at night, Doranbolt returns to report to the Master upon his request to wipe out the memories of all the members of the guild who received information on Lumen Histoire. However, he states that he will not remove his own memories, to which Makarov concurs he does not have to, revealing the mark of Fairy Tail on his shoulder as he was always a Mage of the guild, going on a mission to infiltrate the Magic Council by wiping his own prior memories, which stuns the man. At that time, Lucy returns to her apartment sensing Natsu and Happy's invading presence, but only to find a letter from Natsu who writes that he'll be going away for a year in order to get stronger. This troubles Lucy as she hurriedly chases after her friend in tears. Gray swears to Juvia he'll bring down E.N.D., while everyone begins to reflect on their own paths, with Makarov officially disbanding the guild. In a dark room, Zeref states Natsu must surpass him, revealing that he is his most powerful Demon: Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * ** ***Summoned the Giant Crab, Cancer ** Curses used *None Spells used * Abilities used * Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Giant Crab Key Manga & Anime Differences *The following parts occur only in the anime: **Scene of some Fairy Tail guild members looking into the distance in the aftermath of war. **Added dialogue in various scenes including Gajeel and Metalicana's confrontation, the Thunder God Tribe awaiting Laxus to awaken, Doranbolt and Makarov's conversation and other conversations. **A scene of Acnologia flying away. **The scene where Makarov raises the symbol of Fairy Tail. *Lucy, the Strauss siblings, Yukino, Minerva, the Twin Dragons, Erza, and Carla are among those whose apparel differs between the two media. *Gajeel doesn't fall back into sleep in the manga. *When Lector returns home to Sabertooth, he was on the ground. In the anime, he is behind Sting on top. *When returning home to Sabertooth, Orga and Rufus are the ones to greet the returning members in the manga. In the anime it was other members who greeted them. *The cracks on the windows of Lucy's apartment were taped up in the manga. *When Makarov mentioned Fairy Tail would disband in the manga, there was a close-up of one of the ruined fairy ornaments that was on the gate to the guild to further illustrate the end of the Fairy Tail guild. *When Zeref reveals Natsu's identity, a shot of the Book of E.N.D. is shown in the anime. *When Happy sees Natsu crying over Igneel, he was on the ground. In the manga, he was flying. Trivia *This episode, while still featuring the same ending theme, utilizes a new set of clips that relate to the Tartaros arc. Navigation Category:Episodes